


漩涡

by pomelo7



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, 平行人类世界, 无疾而终的恋情, 牧歌循环
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo7/pseuds/pomelo7
Summary: 瑞瑞在一个清晨走进了一座果园。
Relationships: Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony)
Kudos: 7





	漩涡

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界的人类阿杰和瑞瑞，性格有一定程度上的偏差。m6在这里从未相识。注意⚠️不是eqg背景！

我是个设计师，服装设计师。当然了，也兼职珠宝设计，室内装潢一类的。艺术的领域彼此相通。我做这一行已有些年头了，也渐渐的有了名气——不是我自夸，但是我在这方面真有点天赋。

当一个服装设计师是我从小的梦想，对于现在的生活我没什么好抱怨的。我在市中心有一个自己的工作室，不愁接不到单子。我在海边有一个专门租来供我夏日度假的小洋房。我甚至还有一只漂亮的白色长毛猫。是的——该是这样，只是有一个小小的，微不足道的，根本不值一提的问题。

我无法克制自己想吃苹果的欲望。

我知道，我知道，你可能会说，瑞瑞，这是不行的，如果你这样不节制，只因为想要就违背平常的饮食准则，你要怎样保持苛刻的完美身材！谢谢你的提醒，你真是好心。但相信我，我也这样告诉过自己无数次了。我每次都对自己这么说：瑞瑞啊，今天是你给自己的特别放纵，绝不会再有下次了！可是每个下次到来的时候，我的身体就直接开始自行其事，干它想干的，去买那些苹果。诱人的，饱满的，苹果。

我会走出自己的房子，绕过大道，去走那条小路，不顾泥泞走上十几分钟，来到那个农场前。每次，那个农场主都会在苹果林做着农活。我会站在那欣赏一会乡间的田园风光，看着她做事，直到她终于发现我的存在并过来招待我。她会说，我来了就应该叫她，让我在这大太阳底下等这么久实在是使她不好意思。而我呢？也会一遍又一遍的回答：我不介意，这里的景色很好，阳光一点都不晒。是的，我一点都不介意。为了你家的苹果，等一会又有什么？

她会笑，会不好意思的把帽子扯一扯遮住半个脸，用绿色的眼睛望着我，然后在装苹果的时候偷偷的多放几个。她会开上那辆破旧的老爷车，执意驾车送我回去，理由是乡间的路对我来说太磕绊了。她怕我不小心在泥上摔个跟头。

“我看起来有那么娇弱吗？”我笑着问她。同时在心里早就知道了下一句的回答。

“小姐，咱是粗人，您不一样。“我从来没弄透这个不一样到底指的是什么。

到了我家门口后，她会先下车，然后即使我百般推脱，也要先替我打开车门，这之后我再下来。她会打开后备箱，搬起装满了苹果的纸箱，帮我送到屋子内。我每次都请她留下喝一杯再走。

大部分时候，她会答应，之后便是半个小时轻松愉快的交谈；有时候，她会因有农活在身谢绝。我斜倚在门口目送她，直到车子的身影和地平线融为一体。

苹果在半个月内就会被吃光。然后这个流程就将再重复一次。

那些苹果，那个农场，那片田园景色，变成了我最好的灵感来源，也是唯一的灵感来源。以前那些总是引起我无限遐想和创作的东方挂毯和，高级丝绸，王后们的宝石项链，交响乐，那些华贵的，稀有的东西统统失去了其原先的魅力。我的心再没对它们有过一丝悸动。当我抬起笔的时候，我只能看到阳光斑斓的金和苹果林浓郁的绿，只能闻到新翻泥土的腥气和老爷车汽油的刺鼻的味道，只能听到鸟叫和树叶摩擦的哗哗的声响。

我笔下的线条充斥着此前从未有过的生机和生命力。这让我在完成顾客的委托时变得力不从心。我不能再像从前那样很好的驾驭上流阶层忠爱的那种风格。

绿色，金色，泥土的芳香，鸟叫。它们不仅攻占了我所有的作品，还侵入了我的梦。那真是一个很奇怪，很让人发笑的梦。我梦见自己乘着苹果做的老爷车，来到了农场。所有的树都变得很高很大。她站在高大的树下。我走上前，向她讨取一支舞和一个派。

下次她来我家做客的时候，我就跟她讲了这个梦。农场主笑得太厉害了，以至于牛仔帽都歪向一边。

“如果您真这么想要，咱下次来的时候，就给您带个自己做的苹果派。“她终于笑够以后，擦了擦眼泪，这么说道。

我同意了，并为此谢谢了她。“派是解决了，可是还欠一支舞呢。“

她又笑了，并且扯了扯帽子。“您要是不嫌弃的话，咱其实会跳一些男步哩。不过很差劲，肯定跳的没有您舞会上的那些先生们好就是了。”

我回答说一点都不介意。于是我把一只手放在她肩上，另一只与其十指相扣。她轻柔的搭在我的腰上。我们开始绕着餐厅缓缓的移动，前进，后退，前进，因为经常在上流社会的活动上露面，我对于舞步已经是熟的不能再熟了。所以我便把控制权交给身体，让自己去观察这个过程。

她跳的根本没她说的那么差劲，甚至很不错。但因为不是正规学校学来的，少了几分调度精确的优雅。舞蹈渐入佳境，我们在餐厅内旋转。

“是小时候跟咱母亲学的，她跳舞才是真的好呢。”面对我的夸奖，农场主这么回答道。

舞步越来越快，我感觉周围的一切都在旋转。餐厅，我们的身体，她的绿色的眼睛和金色的长发，都被卷进了舞步制造的漩涡里，一起旋转，旋转，旋转，我感到一阵头晕目眩，太快了，我想说，慢一点，慢一点。但是嘴巴张不开，身体动不了，我只能跟着对方继续旋转，在绿色的漩涡里旋转的越来越快。最终，我脚下一个不稳，连带着对方一起摔倒在了地毯上。

“您没事吧！有压着您哪里吗！”

舞蹈已经停下了。可我觉得漩涡还在继续。它飞速旋转着，把我整个人都卷了进去，让我不能思考，也不能逃离。我试图张开嘴回答，可是嗓子里什么声音也没发出来。

“您还好么？”

苹果派和一同带过来的苹果很快就又吃完了。

我把草稿全部一把撕毁，扔到了地上。人体模特被我推到在地，剪裁的衣料统统剪成碎片。我把头深深的埋进手里，掌心很快就变得湿漉漉的。

我除了那片苹果园相关的，其他已经什么都画不出来了。

我在撒谎。

我想干的根本不是那个。

我想吃下的，只是那片农庄的景色，那里的泥土腥气，那里的颜色和气息。我无法克制的，只是一次又一次前往那片果园，看着她的欲望，和她交流的欲望。我渴求着那些田园牧歌式的一次次的重复，那些我早已知道内容的答复，和她甜美的，甜美的笑容。她的如阳光般金色的头发，她的绿色的眼。她麦色皮肤上淌下的汗珠。

我吞下一口苹果，就是在吞下这些的一部分。漩涡把我越卷越深。

我想拥抱她，吻她，吻她的手，吻她脸上的雀斑。使她微笑，然后不好意思的拉下帽子遮住半边脸。我想一遍又一遍的跟她说我不介意，让我来吧，这点等待值得，我看起来有那么娇弱吗。我想告诉她自己有多么的感激她，又有多么高兴自己当初认识了她。我想和她跳舞，在餐厅里跳，在农场上跳，一直旋转旋转直到两个人一起摔在地上。

我想要把这一切都再做上一百遍，一千遍，一万遍，直到她最终意识到。直到她也一同掉进漩涡内。

我又想吃苹果了。

**Author's Note:**

> 并没有写出自己想要的感觉...其实就是某个清晨rr沿着一条小路发现了自己屋子附近的一个果园，宛如爱丽丝跳进了兔子洞一样遇上了aj。她身上的那种生命力和气息对常年处于上流社交圈的rr来说，是有相当吸引力的。果园就是她逃离自己固有生活的那个兔子洞。
> 
> 注意，她俩都已经老大不小了。rr对苹果的欲望，只是对走过小径，去往果园，和aj交流再被她送回来这整个一套熟悉的，可预测的，田园牧歌示的循环的渴求。一尘不变的安全的日常。就像每一个远离了自然，久居城市的人一样，她怀念这种原始的生命力。aj和她的果园代表了她想要的这一切。她对这个循环上了瘾。
> 
> 或许aj对rr有意思，但两边都不愿意作出改变。
> 
> 大概就是这样的一个故事。


End file.
